Ninjas in LOVE!
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Tsunade has given our favorite nin a special assignment, to tour five different countries, collecting various jutsu. During their assignment, romance is thick and comedy is even heavier. But plenty of ninja action. NxH, SxS, NxT, SxT. R&R!
1. New Assignment

Aren't you all excited? My second actual _depthy _fanfic. It's Naruto, but I promise it'll be as good as All I ever Wanted. And to start this story off, **I appreciate it when people review my stories. In other words, you read, you better REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!! **Its not that hard. You press a button and type a little something, then press the button again. If you don't review, I don't write. Got it? Okay, on with the story...

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, nor any other products mentioned in this story. But the story and plot are my own.

Rated- T

Summary- Tsunade has given our favorite nin a special assignment, to tour five different countries, collecting various jutsu. During their assignment, romance is thick and comedy is even heavier. But plenty of ninja action. NxH, SxS, NxT, SxT. R&R!!!

And now, I give you the first chapter of Ninjas in L-O-V-E

* * *

**Chapter One, New Assignment**

"Send them in." Tsunade said with a groan, placing her hand on her forehead.

Today had not been a good day. First, an old man had come in complaining about his ruined fruitstand. Then, there had been possible threats on the village. And all the paperwork! Hopefully, her top nin would keep this bad day from becoming a worse than bad day. The door open and they all filed in. First came in Sasuke Uchiha, followed by his pink-haired teammate Sakura Haruno and the ver obnoxoux Naruto Uzamaki. Then came a pale-eyed Neji Hyuuga, close in tale by his bun clad teammate TenTen. Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara brought up the end, both of them the only ones from their team.

Tsunade stood up. _Time to get this show on the road, _She thought wearily. "As you all know, you've been called here to accept an very important mission."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Get on with it, Granny!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade shot him a glare."Your mission is to tour four different countries, collecting a scroll of various new jutsus from each. You may be gone for awhile, so pack well. You will also be taking a newfound invention known as a _van. _You may have to attend some rather fancy and highly sophisticated parties, so I expect you to be on your best behaivor. No sensies. And you will also have to visit Suna, to pick up your last member. Understood?" Tsunade breifed quickly.

Sakura Haruna broke the silence. "Why do we have to pick up someone from Suna? Didn't they try to kill us once?" Sakura asked.

"It is a part of the peace treaty with the Kazekage. We are going to share these jutsus and we will do it with pride. The Kazekage has offered to let his sister come with you. Her name is Sabuko no Temari." Tsunade replied.

"You mean that girl that beat Shikamaru? The one he never shuts up about?" Naruto yelled again.

"Shut up, Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily, smacking Naruto on the side of the head.

"Well, you all leave tommorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late. Good luck, my ninjas. Now get out of my office!" Tsunade rushed them all out, slamming the door behind them.

"W-well that w-was qui-quick." Hinata stuttered.

Neji 'hn'ed and began to walk off. "Hey, Neji! Wait up!" TenTen called after him, realizing he had began to leave.

Neji stopped and waited for her to catch up before walking again. "You should pay more attention, TenTen." He said.

"Whatever, Neji." She replied.

Hinata left after saying a vague good-bye to Naruto and the rest of them. Sasuke shrugged and began to walk off. "Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura seemed to copy what TenTen had said.

Sasuke kept walking as Sakura followed. Naruto slapped Shikamaru's back. "It'll be nice to see Temari again, eh, Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed and teased.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru yelled before hitting Naruto sharply and leaving.

Naruto looked around the emtpy hallway before rubbing his cheek and walking towards the door. "Ouch."

* * *

I know that was kinda short for a first chapter but its the best I can give you right now. I promise to make the next one longer. REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!! You know the drill.

-Iris Serinium


	2. Leaving Konoha with the beast

So I managed to scrape up four reviews on the first chapter. That's good, but I'd at least like to get a little more on this chapter. So, **REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!** I think you get te message. So before I get on with chapter two, let me give you a short re-capp of what happened in chapetr one. Basically Tsunade has assigned Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Sasuke to go to four different countries collecting Jutsu scrolls. They also have to stop in Suna and pick up Sabuko no Temari. Yeah, and that's pretty much it.

Rated- **T**

summary-** Tsunade has given our favorite nin a special assignment, to tour five different countries, collecting various jutsu. During their assignment, romance is thick and comedy is even heavier. But plenty of ninja action. NxH, SxS, NxT, SxT. R&R!**

Title- **Ninjas in L-O-V-E!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two, Leaving Konoha and operating "The Beast!"**

The first ones to arrive were Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha was close in tail with them. As was Sakura Haruno and TenTen. Finally Naruto Uzamaki and Shikamaruo Nara arrived lastly. Tsunade stood in front a large, metallic vehicle. The nin all looked at it carefully, everyone confused.

"Where are the horses or cattle to pull it?" Naruto asked, poking it.

Tsunade scolded him. "Nothing pulls it, it drives on it own."

Sakura looked confused. "But...how do we direct it...or???"

Tsunade pointed to a man coming up behind them. "Sorry I'm late, Tsunade!" The man yelled, laughing nervously as he approached the group.

"This is Hojo, he is going to teach you how to use it." Tsunade replied.

"That scrawny little man is going to teach us how to use the beast?" Naruto yelled.

Hojo pushed his glasses further up on his nose and frowned. "I'm not a scrawny little man, and it's not a beast." Hojo said reasonably as he began to teach them all to use the van.

Somehow, Neji ended up driving because he was actually good at it. Everyone piled their things into the trunk and climbed in, TenTen getting shotgun because well...Neji was driving and who else could Neji stand having next to him for the entire drive? TenTen dug through her bag as Neji started the van. Everyone watched as she pulled out a small silver camera.

"WHAT'S THAT?! IS IT ANOTHER BEAST!?" Naruto yelled, scrunching down in the backseat.

"No, its a video camera. It's supposed to tape your journeys and memories and stuff. I got it on the way here." She explained.

"Oh-oh, that sounds very n-nice, T-TenTen." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, really cool!" Sakura followed.

"I like ramen." Naruto burst out randomly.

Everyone sighed. TenTen pressed the power button and began to tape everyone.

"Smile and wave at the camera." TenTen told them, directing the camera towards Sakura and Hinata.

Both smiled, as Hinata waved shyly. The camera moved to be stuck in the face of the blonde Naruto.

"Hi, camera! Are you related to van?" He yelled.

Sweatdrop. TenTen turned the camera to Sasuke. "Say hi, Sasuke!"

He shot her a death glare. TenTen quickly turned the camera on Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Smile for the camera! Shikamaru? Shikamaru Nara? Nara? Oh my god, I think he's dead!" TenTen exclaimed.

Naruto poked Shikamaru and watched as the Genius opened one eye. "Troublesome." He said, before returning to sleep.

Finally she put the camera on Neji. "Smile for the camera, Neji!"

"Hn."

"Smile."

"Hn."

"Neji, smile!"

"Hn."

"NEJI, PLEASE SMILE!"

"No."

TenTen sighed in defeat and turned the camera off.

"Hn."

"What? Now you wanna smile?" TenTen said.

"No, we're here." Neji replied.

* * *

Another short, quick chapter to keep you satisfied. I promise the next one will be longer.

-Iris


	3. Ninjas in Suna

Okay, so once again, a little hiatus from updating. Real sorry about that, but I've been busy getting ready to go on vacation this friday. Thanks for reviewing, and instead of a long message at the beggining of this, I'm just gonna give you the chapter, okay?

-Iris

* * *

**Chapter three, Ninjas in Suna**

The van pulled to a stop as a sign marked "You are now in Suna" welcomed them to the sand village. "We're here." Neji had said moments ago, causing a sudden uproar.

"Where to now?"

"Are we finally escaping from the van?"

"Where is the Kazekage's office?"

"Are we finally escaping from the van?"

"What should we do now?"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Hn."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone turned to the Hyuuga heiress, sudden shock on their face. Hinata hadn't stuttetered and look suddenly...somewhat terrifying. Even Neji shrunk down a little, never seeing his cousin like this. Hinata looked around, her expression calming. "T-thank y-you." Hinata went back to her normal expression.

"I-I think w-we should g-go to the K-kazekage's office. F-for further d-direction." Hinata spoke.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, having said the same thing before.

Neji nodded and got out of the van, turning to a man for directions. "Excuse me, where is the Kazekage's office?" He asked politely.

"That is the longest sentence I ever heard Neji say, well, unless it was to TenTen." Sakura gaped.

TenTen shrugged, color coming into her cheeks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BROUGHT A MONSTER INTO ARE VILLAGE! BACK! BACK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET THE GODS SAVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man Neji had been talking to yelled, foam coming from the sides of his mouth as he saw the van.

"Looks like Neji has bad social skills. Troublesome." Shikamaru said, getting out and starting to walk.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Where ya goin'?" Naruto called after him.

Shikamaru shrugged.

Naruto jumped out and began to run after the lazy genius. He was followed by Hinata and Sakura, and a silent Sasuke.

"Hey, Neji! Come on!" TenTen yelled.

"AH!" Neji yelled, trying to pull the man off him.

"Ohhhh..."TenTen frowned as Neji pulled the man off and slung him into a shop, finally locking the van and following the others.

"You okay?"

"Hn."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Hn."

You think he was a gay fanboy trying to get your attention?"

"I hope to god not."

"Oh, now you talk."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru! Where are we going?" Sakura called after a while of walking.

"The Kazekage's office. Its in the middle of town." Shikamaru called back.

"How does he know where the Kazekage's office is?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"I-I believe Sh-shikamaru takesmost of the m-missions to S-suna." Hinata replied quietly.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled.

"In other words, Shikamaru _likes _coming to Suna for some reason." TenTen said.

"Or for a certain somebody." Sakura couldn't hold back laughter.

"What are you girls laughing at back there?" Naruto called.

"Nothing, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled and continued to walk with the other girls.

The boys watched questioningly.

* * *

The large building known as the Kazekage's office slowly rolled into site. The group quickly went in and stumbled up to the secretary's desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Kazekage's office. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk said with fake cheer.

"We need to speak with the Kazekage. It's about our mission, we're here to pick up our last member." Shikamaru said bluntly.

The woman nodded.

"Right this way." She replied, getting up and ushering them into a room.

A chair swiveled around to reveal Gaara, looking utterly confused behind the pile of paperes.

"Oh...Welcome..." Gaara stumbled as the papers fell to the ground.

A female voice laughed in the background.

"Having some trouble with the assignment papers again, Gaara?" Temari walked into the room, picking up the papers and putting them back on the desk.

She grinned at Shikamaru.

"Hey, Nara." Temari said.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied simply.

Gaara cleared his throat. "No doubt you are here to pick up Temari for your scroll mission."

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, let's go. Shall we?" Temari said, starting to walk.

"Not so fast. Suna insists that you stay for the night and have dinner with us." Gaara spoke, looking at Temari.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever.Troublesome delayment."

"Okay!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, a bath would be nice..."

"That s-sounds good."

Sasuke nodded slightly after the others put their thoughts in.

"So I guess we stay tonight and leave in the morning. Sounds good, eh, Shikamaru?" Temari grinned again and left the room.

Shikamaru blushed lightly. "Troublesome woman."

* * *

So I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. I hope this can settle you all for awhile. I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can.

-Iris Serinium


	4. Temari's Secret & Shikamaru's obsession

I'm updating. Sorry this story is taking so long to get out. I have a butload of summer projects to do. And I'm going to King's island this weekend! YAY!!! okay then. Here's your chapter guys. Romance in this! ShikaTema!

-Iris Serinium

* * *

**Chapter Four, Shikamaru's obsession and Temari's secret**

"Hurry up, Shikamaru! What's taking you so long? The dinner starts in twenty minutes! And we still don't know where its being held!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone, except Shikamaru, stood ready for the dinner in their fine clothes. Sakura wore a kimono with a hot pink background, but with a light pink cherry blossom pattern and light pink border. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with two single strands framing her eyes and two pink chopstick sticking out of them. Next to her, Sasuke wore blacks dress pants, a black shirt with a black tie that had the Uchiha clan's mark on it. Hinata wore a kimono with an off-white background and a white tree pattern that seemed to stretch across the entire thing. Her hair was down as normal, but a pearl clip held some of it back. Naruto wore dark blue pants, an off-whitte white shirt (which Sakura had forced him into wearing instead of the bright orange one he had brought), and a dark blue bow tie which he tugged at often. TenTen came next, looking strangely uncomfortable. Her kimono had a red background, and a white and blue dragon pattern that also stretched acrossed the entire kimono, the borders also being white. Her usual two-bun updo had been exchanged for a rather curly bun that Sakura had made, leaving her bangs out. Neji wore blue dress pants, and a white dress shirt. Shikamaru came out wearing brown pants, a dark purple shirt, and a brown tie. Naruto laughed and pointed at his shirt.

"Nice shirt, Shikamaru! Its very _feminine_!" Naruto said loudly.

"N-naruto-kun! D-don't b-be rude t-to Shikamaru!" Hinata said, somewhat sternly but still gently.

"Sorry, Hina! He just looks kinda funny!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked towards TenTen. "Hina?" She mouthed.

TenTen shrugged. The dinner required escorts. With some odd coughing noises, they all paired up. Neji and TenTen. Hinata and Naruto. And Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru stood by himself.

"Oh, no! We don't have enough people!" TenTen exclaimed.

"That's okay, I'd be more than happy to take pinapple head to dinner." Temari appeared, a usual smile on her face.

She wore a brown kimono with a dark purple fan pattern on it, the same purple on the borders of the dress.

"You think its a coquincidence that they wore the same colors?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said somewhat chokingly going to Temari's side.

* * *

They entered into the dinner room, two by two. Sakura gasped when she saw the room. It was a type of terrace. Instead of walls it had multiple pillars of tan marble. The ceiling was a dome of gold and tan marble. Blue tissue papers, streamers, and flowers had been sat everywhere. The table was low with a blue silk table cloth on it. Blue silk pillows that had a golden braid seam had been sat all around the tables. The table was decorated with golden tableware and cups. Music played on a small wooden stage and exotic birds whistled from their golden cage. "Wow. It's so...fancy. And...oddly terrifying. Neji!" TenTen whispered chokingly. She grasped Neji's hand, her cheeks heating when she realized she had. A small smile appeared on Neji's face but soon dissappeared. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." He whispered into her ear. 

They each took a seat among the crowded table. "Is that everyone? Good, good..." Gaara said, looking around the table.

He stood up and everyone quieted.

"Welcome all, to this lovely banquet. Before we begin, I would like to welcome our guests from Konoha and wish them all a safe journey. As well as to my sister, Sabuko no Temari who will be traveling with them. Please raise your glasses to them." Gaara picked up his glass as did the rest at the table.

After the clanging of glasses finished, everyone's glasses were back in their place. "Well then, let us begin!" Gaara clapped his hands and sat down.

Waiters rushed out with trays of food. People began to talk and laugh and eat. Music played and some got up to dance. Including Temari and Shikamaru.

* * *

By the time they had both stumbled out into the garden, the dinner was almost over, and both of them weren't anticipating it.

"You know, I actually had a good time tonight, Nara." Temari said with one of her devilish grins.

"Yeah, I'm glad for you, you troublsome woman..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Shikamaru..." Temari began.

He looked at her and began to open his mouth to say "what", but he was silenced. He was silenced by Temari's lips on his. She pulled away after what seemed eternity, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Now am I so troublesome?" She asked shyly.

"Temari...I had no idea...that you felt...that way." Shikamaru said, slightly shocked.

Temari shrugged, looking away.

"Yeah...whatever...Listen, I can tell you don't feel the same way. So I'm just gonna get out of here and pretend..." Temari began to get up, slowly realizing he probably didn't feel the same, like he did for that Ino Yamanaka.

But his hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. She turned back around only to be pulled into another kiss by him. When they pulled away for air, he spoke.

"But I do feel the same way." He said.

Temari smiled.

"I'm glad. But am I still so troublesome?"

"Yeah. I mean you did keep it a _secret _from me."

"A secret? I kept it a secret. Oh no, you're the one who kept the secret about me being your _obsession._"

"My obsession?"

"Yes, your obsession."

"You favor yourself to much."

"Fine, I didn't favor you that much. I though Chouji was way cuter..."

"..."

Temari laughed.

"I can't joke with you, Maru!"

"I can't be serious with you, Temari!"

"You were being serious!"

"Haha, gotcha." Shikamaru laughed as Temari punched him playfully.

He grabbed her wrist again, pulling her into another kiss.

In the bushes behind them...

"I win, Hinata! I told you that they would kiss tonight!" Sakura snickered.

"Aw, b-but Sakura-chan! Isn't i-it wrong t-to spy o-on shikamaru and T-temari-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"Nope." Said Sakura with an innocent smile.

* * *

Okay, So it took me forever to get this chapter together and my reviewers probably want to kill me. Sorry about that! Thanks for reviewing! And make sure to REVIEW some more!!!

-Iris Serinium

(p.s. And to see who actually reads these author notes, I want you all to answer me a question with your review, What is Temari's hair color?)


	5. Ninjas in Adelaide

Updating. Just to give you all a head's up, this story has about five more chapters left then it's done. Cuz I wanna start on a different Naruto story called one blonde equals two brunettes equals one redhead. Hope that doesn't bother you all. And of course, people are begging for a sequel to the avatar story, All I ever Wanted. So, yeah. This is the first chapter to the last five chapters of Ninjas in love. And it's Nejiten! My favorite!

-Iris Serinium

* * *

**Chapter five: Ninjas in Adelaide, TenTen's Admirer and Neji's Jealousy**

"Either way, I still could have beaten you in the battle if my chakra hadn't been low, you troublsome woman!"

"No you couldn't, just admit it!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! YOU'RE WORSE THAN NARUTO WHEN HE'S AWAKE!" Neji yelled at the arguing couple who had been causing him to swerve ont he road dangerously.

"You're a couple and you fight like cats and dogs!" Sakura scoffed.

"And you're breaking Neji's concentration!" TenTen hissed from her place up front.

Shikamaru and Temari both sighed giving in. Temari leaned her head against Shikamaru's shoulder, closing her eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow but ignored the small detail.

"S-so where are w-we arriving a-at next, nis-san? W-we've b-been driving f-four hours." Hinata spoke timidly from her spot next to a sleeping Naruto.

TenTen answered.

"Adelaide. It's a small village that's sister to the village hidden in the water. And yeah, we should be there in about an hour."

"I've heard about that place!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Its supposed to be really beautiful, and very forward. There are all kinds of shops, resteraunts, and other things to do. They're supposed to have the most luxurious hotels and everything! I can't wait!" Sakura grinned.

"That d-does sound n-nice." Hinata agreed.

"Zzzzz..." Naruto snored loudly.

An hour later...

TenTen squinted her eyes. They were coming up to the entrance of the village, but it seemed to be blocked but something quite large.

"Neji, what is that?" TenTen asked, turning to the lavender eyed boy.

"Hn." Neji examined it closely, activating his byuugaken after a moment to see better.

It seemed to be a very large crowd of people, all excited and smiling.

A finall awake Naruto stuck his head up front between the two.

"It looks like a bunch of people." Naruto spoke loudly.

Sakura stuck her head above his.

"Yeah, he's right."

Neji de-activated his Byuukagen huffing. Stupid Naruto, he could have figured that out on his own. He was a prodigy after all.

They slowly drove up to the crowd of people, parking in front of them and everyone getting out. The crowd looked at them in awe until a rather skinny man in blue robes came out with a large white hat that showed he was the hokage of the village.

"Hello!" He yelled in a rather booming voice for such a scrawny man.

"Welcome ninja of Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves to the town of Adelaide, sister of the Village hidden in the water!" He spoke again.

"Come, stay with us for tonight and tommorrow! For tommorrow evening we will have a grande banquet and I will give you your scroll! And for now, relax yourself at the grande manor and enjoy your time in Adelaide! There are escorts here to take you to the manor. And if you need anything, just call for Hokage Masayoshi!" Masayoshi smiled a wide smile, one the remind TenTen of Gai and made her cringe.

"Are you alright, Miss TenTen?" Both Neji and TenTen turned around to face a boy about a year older than TenTen herself.

He was a little taller than her, nearly matching Neji. Dark hair fell over rare blue eyes and a smile nearly dazzling, but not like Gai's. More like one of those smiles that Shikamaru often shot Temari, making her smile too. His skin was pale and flawless, though tanned. And his body was slim, quite built. You could see the rippling muscles through the thin material of his white shirt. TenTen found herself infatuated and Neji found himself...well...quite confused.

"Yeah, you're fine...I mean I'm fine! Yeah, I'm fine!" TenTen laughed nervously, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Sakura, Hinata, and Temari suppressed giggles as they watched her. Shikamaru shrugged, deciding not to even ask and began to follow the girl who was his escort. Temari grabbed his collar before he could go.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm going with you!" She said, ignoring her own escort and following the girl with Shikamaru close in arm.

A smile crossed his face at Temari's reaction. Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke after Temari's and Shikamaru's event, to find the Uchiha being overthrown by a blonde who remind her of Ino. Sakura marched over, smiling and pushing the girl away. "Sorry Blondie, it seems we're one escort short. Mind if I come along with you and Sasuke-kun?"

The blonde shot Sakura a nasty look and smiled back at Sasuke before leading them both inside. Hinata smiled wearily and Naruto ran over smiling, a rather sullen girl behind him.

"Wanna walk in together, Hinata? Where's your guide thingy?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and gestured to a tall, tan boy who's brown hair fell over his eyes. "I think h-his name is K-kurosaki. And I w-would l-love to, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied, walking with Naruto inside.

Neji looked back at TenTen and gasped slightly. In her place was a static red-head, with violet colored eyes and pale skin. He looked around for TenTen, but the girls voice found him instead.

"If you're looking for the girl with the big buns on her head, she already went inside with Kohaku. And if you don't hurry up, you won't find them. Period. Kohaku will have her in seconds. My name is Aimi, by the way." Aimi said, walking towards the door.

Neji, hurried to follow her, confused by her words. "What do you mean, Kohaku will have her in seconds?" He asked, slight concern in his eyes.

Aimi shrugged. "It's something Kohaku always been able to do. He has every girl in this town infatuated, and not one of them has ever said no."

Neji's eyes widened at this.

"You're room." She bowed to him, opeing the door to reveal the other three guys already in their room.

He nodded to her and went in, giving out a frustrated sigh as soon as she shut the door.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Jealous of TenTen's escort?" Naruto teased him.

"Hn." Neji grunted, sitting down.

Sasuke shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You're really pathetic, I mean if you're jealous of that guy, just send TenTen some flowers or whatever she likes and sign it "your secret admirer" and tell her you sent them later. That's what I did." Sasuke spoke as if he didn't really care and was both annoyed at the same time.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and the next second he was jumping on the bed. "You're the one that send Sakura-chan those flowers back in Suna! Ha Ha! You're crushing on Sakura who is you're all time fangirl!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him, causing Naruto to fall off the bed. "Hey!" He yelled from his place on the floor.

Everyone went to look back at Neji, but he was gone.

* * *

Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari were all coming back to their room after a little shopping. They supposed that the boys were probably looking for them since they had been gone from the manor so long, but Temari guessed Shikamaru could figure it out. As they came back to their room Sakura gasped. 

"Look at the boquet of flowers on the floor! They're so pretty!" Sakura squeeled.

Hinata bent down to look at the tag. She smiled. "They're f-for you T-tenten." Hinata handed them to her.

TenTen smiled and took them, looking at the tag. "To my only, from your secret admirer." TenTen let out a sigh.

"I bet they're from Kohaku!" She said excitedly as they went inside.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Maybe...but there could be someone else."

"Like who?" TenTen scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know... A certain Hyuuga prodigy!" Temari said grinning.

"No, Neji doesn't like me. It's obvious..." TenTen was interrupted.

"T-that he d-does." Hinata said.

TenTen sighed again. "I don't know guys."

A knock came from the door. Sakura went to open it. "Yes?"

Kohaku stood at the door, a flower in his hand that matched one of them from TenTen's boquet.

"I was wondering if Miss TenTen would like to go to lunch with me. And I seemed to have found this on the floor and I wondered if such a lovely flower belonged to that one and only girl." Kohaku said, smiling.

"Just a minute..." Sakura started.

"I'm ready!" Said TenTen suddenly, wearing one of the dresses the girls had forced her to buy.

It was a brown Kimono-style wrap around dress with a gold colored sash around the middle. It ended around her knees and had been paired with a pair of golden ballerina flats, a golden necklace, and a pair of small gold studs. She ran out to meet him.

"Hello, Kohaku-kun!" She said excitidly.

"Hello, TenTen, it's a pleasure to see you again. I brought this for you." He bowed and held out the flower to her, causing TenTen to giggle.

"Thanks." She said taking the flower.

"So it was you who sent me the boquet?" She asked, something dark catching her eye.

He looked confused for a second, but took advantage of her dazed state to think of an answer. "Why yes, I'm glad you recieved it."

A nervous Neji, who could have sworn TenTen saw his hair flashing by, looked at the scene, gritting his teeth. How dare that mongrel, he had bought the damn boquet and had it delivered! And now TenTen thought it was Kohaku who had given her the boquet! Stupid uchiha ideas...He watched as they hooked arms and went off talking to lunch. Neji sighed again and was alarmed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ni-ssan! Y-you shouldn't b-be spying on T-tenten!" Hinata whispered sternly.

"I'm not spying on her! I came to see if she got the boquet I sent!" He whispered back.

"Y-you got that? B-but TenTen t-thinks it w-was..."

"Kohaku, yeah..." He finished for her.

Sighing he got up and began to leave but he took a look back at his cousin. "Don't tell her I sent it, okay?" He said before leaving.

Hinata sighed and stood up. "Idiot..." She muttered before leaving.

* * *

There she was. First she sat with him at dinner, and let the filthy brute feed her. And now he takes her to some damn fair, and holds her hand. Who does he think he is? Neji gritted his teeth, watching them. It was already dark, the moon and stars hanging in the sky. Why couldn't they hurry up? Why couldn't Kohaku just leave his...TenTen alone? 

"You wanna a stuffed panda?" Kohaku asked, flashing a grin.

TenTen grinned back. "How'd you know? Only Lee and Neji know!"

"I could tell." Kohaku said.

Stalker, Neji thought.

Kohaku went up to the fair man and threw a ball, knocking the tower of bottles down. The man handed him a pink stuffed panda. TenTen frowned slightly noticing the lavendar one.

"Something wrong?" Kohaku asked concerned.

"Oh, no! It's great!" TenTen immediatly brigthened.

Neji smiled slightly. TenTen hated the color pink, her favorite color was lavendar, or a really silvery purple. Like his eyes, he thought coincidentally.

As soon as they left, Neji walked up to the stand, quickly winning the lavendar colored panda.

"Can I have some type of bag?" Neji asked.

"Why?"

"To carry this in. I think people might get a little confused if they saw me carrying a stuffed panda."

"Too bad."

THUDD!!!

SMACK!!!

KAPOWEE!!!

"Bag please." Neji said to a now bruised stand man.

The stand man handed him a bag quickly before ducking down behind his stand and starting to shake. "Scary white eyes...Scary whites eyes...! He wants panda, he wants bag...scary white eyes..."

Neji went off to follow TenTen and Kohaku, a slight smile on his face. As he found them, they were just getting off the carasel. Neji followed them out onto the road, hiding behind various things when Kohaku pushed TenTen against a wall. Neji growled as Kohaku moved his body against TenTen's.

"Whadya say we go get a hotel room instead of going back to the manor?" He kissed her neck. "We could do a lot more there."

Neji could see TenTen hesitating, then that brown fury coming up in her eyes.

"No, thanks." She replied.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to me. Don't me drag you out there." He grinned.

"I said no!" TenTen tried to push him away, but he had her pinned against the wall.

As his lips started to close the space between the two, Neji stood up straight, kicking the garbage can over to get there attention.

"Get off her!" He growled.

Kohaku looked up confused, then he smirked. "I don't think so. She's mine now."

"I'm going to count to three and if you're not off her by then, you're ass is mine. One" Neji hissed, the vains popping from his eyes.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Tough, aren't ya?"

"Two."

Kohauku raised an eyebrow. "You're serious.

"Three."

"Bring it on."

At that moment, Neji's fist collided with Kohaku's head, sending the boy flying. "Are you okay?" He asked TenTen.

"Neji, look out!" TenTen's eyes widened as Kohaku pulled out a dagger and aimed for him.

Neji dodged it, quickly grabbing it and slinging it back. Kohaku charged straight towards Neji stomach, throwing him back and roundhouse kicking his chest. Neji quickly got up and activated his byuugaken, doing an array of hand signs. Kohaku suddenly found himself airborne, slamming into a wall. Kohaku's eyes closed and his conseincesness slipped. Neji took TenTen's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up." Neji said softly.

TenTen nodded, slightly confused and followed him back to the manor. "Go in and tell them we're leaving while I go get the scroll from their Hokage. Okay?" Neji said to her.

"Yeah, I got it." TenTen replied.

As they began to go their seprate ways, Neji turned around hesitantly. "Hey, TenTen." He began.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him, her voice quiet.

"Here.." He muttered, pulling the lavendar panda out of the bag he realized he had been carrying and handing it to her.

TenTen's brown orbs lit up, a sparkle. "Thanks, Neji!" She hugged him without thinking, pulling back, a dark blush became visible.

A small smile crossed Neji's face. "And there's one more thing..." Neji then brushed his lips against TenTen's face.

It took her a moment to react, but began to kiss back. Then, suddenly, a whoop was heard from the nearby bushes and a "shut-up Shikamaru" came. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, walking over to the bushes and brushing them apart to find Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata all hiding in the bushes.

"Neji! TenTen!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Funny seeing you two here." Temari said funnily.

At that moment Shikamaru burst out laughing. "Funny seeing you two here...in the bushes!" He laughed, holding onto his stomach.

Temari looked at her boyfriend and frowned slightly. "He had a little to much sokkei..."

Neji looked at them. "I'm going to count to three, and by that time, you all better be in your rooms packing. We're leaving in about an hour. I don't want to stay in this town any longer."

"Awww... But." Sakura whined.

"One."

They all got up and began to rush towards their rooms.

"Told you, the gift always works. Though the flower thing didn't really work out." Sasuke smirked slightly as he passed them. TenTen gasped.

"You sent the flowers, Neji!?!?" She looked at him.

"H-he sure d-did." Hinata stuttered as she followed the rest of them hurriedly.

TenTen smiled and kissed Neji again before following the others. "Don't get in another fight." She yelled over her shoulder.

Neji smiled and went to collect the scroll from Masayoshi.

* * *

Neji didn't know what it was about her. TenTen sitting there in the passenger seat next to him, putting the scroll gently down in its place and laughing at Sakura's whining about not wanting to leave. He remembered back when his crush on her first sparked and he always had this little accidental smile that would always find its way across his lips before he could worry about looking like he really didn't care about her. Of all the friends he had ever had, none of them compared to his love, TenTen. He had that something in his heart. And that something made him want to hold her hand and kiss her gently. He would never leave her. This was it for him. She was it for him and he couldn't feel any less. He just couldn't. All he needed was TenTen's love. They understood each other and they cared for each other. And he believed that years from now, they still would.

* * *

Okay, that was definitly my favorite chapter ever. And was the end of it cute??? Nejiten is the best couple, lets face it. I wanna hear about your favorite couple. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE IN A **REVEIW!!! **Got it? Cuz it is possible the most voted couple, if not already together, will be featured in the next chapter. Okay? Ready. set. Go Review!!!

-Iris Serinium


	6. Ninjas in Sumer

**Bonus for chapter five**

Sakura inched closer to Kohaku holding out a small handful of money behind her back. Kohaku quickly took it and began to walk away. "Pssst...Pssst...Kohaku, thanks for helping me with neji and TenTen!" Sakura said in a loud whisper. Kohaku nodded and grinned. "No problem cousin. Have fun in Sumer." He whispered back. "Oh, I will." Sakura quickly ran off to rejoin the others.

**Chapter six, Ninjas in Sumer**

The van rolled bumpily down the narrow road. With Neji, once again driving and TenTen in the passenger seat playing with her videa camera. They had the first scroll, which was now in Hinata's bag. They weren't sure whether to open it or not, so it had been shoved down Hinata's bag.

"Aw! I don't understand why we can't look at! I mean Granny Tsunade will probably show it to us anyways! Right, Sakura?" He said loudly.

"Yeah." She replied gloomily.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You seem really down." TenTen said, leaning back in the seat to point her camera at the pink-haired girl.

"Nothing." Sakura tried to force a smile, but it wouldn't come.

"Are y-you sure S-sakura? Did s-something happen i-in Adelaide w-we should k-know about?" Hinata questioned, concerned for her friend.

"Well, if something did, you should suck it up or tell us. Or you can keep it to yourself and sniffle like a wimp." Temari said from her place against Shikamaru's chest.

"I'm not sniffling!" She said defensvly.

"Sure sounds like it. It sounds like a weakling sniffle."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke.

"We're here." Neji said as the van rolled to a stop.

Fire raged in Sakura's green eyes as she stood up the best she could in the van. Now tears were coming from her eyes as she walked over to Sasuke. Her hand collided with his face and there was a loud crack.

"Just because someone's been hurt, doesn't mean there weak if they cry. It means they still have a soul. A good soul. Unlike you, who hasn't even cried over the fact your entire clan is dead!" Everyone was silent as Sakura yelled.

She flung open the van door and jumped out into the town, running as fast as she could to anywhere, anywhere but there.

* * *

"Were...were here." Neji said, shocked. 

TenTen's face was pale. "Were is here, though."

"S-sumer. An earth v-village. We're s-supposed to w-walk to t-the Heons. T-they're distant c-cousin clan t-to the H-Hyuuga clan." Hinata explained, her blank eyes wide after the events.

"What do we do? Sakura's ran off and we have no idea were the Heons even are." Shikamaru groaned.

"I say she'll find her way. Sumer was her research city, she'll know where to go." Temari said.

"Okay then! Off to the Heons!" Naruto yelled.

Neji restarted the van and began to drive. After a while, Shikamaru suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's Uchiha?"

* * *

Sasuke touched the red mark that now covered the left side of his face. God, the girl hit hard, even for a weakling. Her words hit him to. How dare she think he hadn't cried? He hadn't been upset about it? He had just been reasonable, and faced the cold reality. Even if he did want to. What was she so upset about anyways? It wasn't like her entire clan had been killed by her older brother. 

He was going to find her. And he was going to show her what it meant to be strong. What it meant to be a strong soul. He marched through the crowded streets of Sumer, some of the people looking occasionally at the red mark on his face. Where was she? Sasuke growled and continued to search. He stopped to ask an old man if he had seen her. The old man looked at him, the mark on his face. His blue eyes softened, and his wrinkled face seems to lift slightly.

He pointed down a small alley that led to the forest border. Sasuke shrugged and started walking down the alley after mumbling a thanks. He heard the man mumble something but ignored it and continued to walk. As he came to the end of the alley he stepped into the forest onto a dirt path and felt something collide with the back of his head.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" 

"SHUT UP!!!" Temari roared.

Naruto, who had been talking the entire way, shrunk back a little bit. "Shikamaru, can't you control your girlfriend?" Naruto whispered to him.

Shikamaru grinned. "No, no I can't. She does whatever she wants."

Temara grinned back at him, and Naruto quickly moved againt to sit next to Hinata.

"I-I hope S-sakura and S-sasuke are o-okay." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh! Don't worry Hinata-chan! Those to are tough, they'll be back soon!" Naruto yelled, slapping Hinata on the back.

Hinata let out a feeble yelp.

"We're here. And Naruto, can you stop trying to break my cousin's back?" Neji raised an eyebrow as Naruto mumbled a sorry and they all piled out.

"Whoa." Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and TenTen said together looking at the large white compound in front of them.

Hinata and Neji continued through the gates, showing no amazment at all. "Come on."

* * *

Sakura ran down through one of the narrow alleys out to the surrounding forest, as though the way was familiar to her. She ran through the trees, her hair wipping her tear-stained face. There was no way she could explain this to her friends, or at least of all him. That ass. Like he would even care. He didn't even deserve to know, or deserve an apology at that.

* * *

Sasuke blinked his eyes, slowly opening them. Rubbing the back of his head, he felt a small knot forming. Great, he thought. Just what I need. Standing up and looking around, all Sasuke could see was the surrounding grove of cherry trees. No paths, no people, just Cherry blossoms. "Where the hell am I?" He growled out loud. The echo of his voice was the only sound that greeted him. He began to walk around, looking for any sign of a way out of the grove. As he scanned the area, he finally came to a place where the ground dropped down a hill and a small feild sat with a house. A single man worked alone in the feild where he was growing rice. "Hey, old man!" Sasuke called out. The slicing of the man's blade seised and he stood up straight. Sasuke could see his face clearer. Whoops. He definitly wasn't old. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BOY!?!? YOU DARE CALL THE HONORABLE GOTAI OLD! HOW DARE YOU! NAMI GET OUT HERE AND HELP MY DRIVE THIS BOY OUTTA OUR FIELDS!!!" The man yelled. Sasuke cringed. He didn't want to have to hurt this guy, but if he came nearer...Sasuke's jaw suddenly dropped as the door of the house opened and out came a woman. A woman with strawberry colored hair, green eyes and pale skin. A woman who resembled Sakura in every way.

* * *

"God, Neji, how does your clan kepe it so clean in here?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes adjusting to the starch white cleaness of the place. 

"Simple. We don't raise deer." Neji's lip curled into an smug smile at his remark, until TenTen's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Be nice." She said, just as his lips swung around to meet hers.

Hinata sighed and waved the others along, away from Neji and TenTen's new make-out session.

"We should lock them in seperate closets, far away from each other." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"And put dolls that look the other person in there with them." Naruto added.

Hinata and Temari looked at each other, grinning.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stood up, bowing to the large stone in front of her. She gently touched it and turned to leave. _I should apologize to Sasuke-kun...But he probably won't care. Though I still should. _Sakura thought quietly. She walked out of the shaded cherry tree grove and back on the way to Sumer. When she arrived in the village she immediatly turned to walk towards the Heon Compound, brother clan to the Hyuugas. Everyone else would probably be there, including Sasuke. 

As she walked through the gates and the large white wooden doors, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen rushed to hug her. "S-sakura!" "Where have" "You been?!?!" They all yelled. Sakura was a little alarmed. "I- I just needed to cool down. Where's Sasuke?" She asked. Hinata looked her, confused. "Sasuke isn't here. We thought he might have gone after you." TenTen said. Sakura shook her head. Temari snorted. "What an ass." TenTen turned around. "I'll go tell the others you're back." She said before walking out of the room.

Hinata and Temari immediatly started laughing. Sakura was bewildred. "What's so funny?" She questioned itnently. "Sakura, we need you to help us with something..."

* * *

Nami smiled and walked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Calm down, Hitsugaya. Leave the boy alone. He's probably lost or just passing through. Aye, young man?" Nami's voice held Sakura's own sing-song one. Sasuke was a stunned a moment before answering. He looked around. "Um...I'm kinda lost. Where am I even?" Sasuke asked. "The Sumeruno Fields." Nami replied. Sasuke thought for a moment. Sumer...Sumeruno fields...related much? "Oh, Sumer. Then the city must be somewhere close." Sasuke said. "Sumer? A city? Boy, there isn't a city for miles. They don't intended to build a city here for another year." Hitsugaya scowled. Sasuke frowned. Sumer had been established in the early 1700's. No..."What year is it exactly?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Why, it's 1755." The man said.

* * *

Okay, it's been forever. Sorry, I've been really busy getting diagnosed with Lupis and everything. I promise to get the next update in as soon as I can. Sorry, and please review.

-Iris


	7. Sasuke's grove and Sakura's mourning

**Chapter Seven, Sasuke's grove and Sakura's mourning**

Things had happened so fast. Before Sasuke knew it, the woman had brought him inside her home and sit him down with a cup of tea. He tried to explain to her that he was here with his friends on mission to Sumer, but Nami kept shaking her head. There was no Sumer. Had the knock into the back of his head really sent him back in time, or was he just dreaming? Yes, he must be dreaming. But, then why did everything feel to real? This was the last time Sasuke would ever chase of Sakura. Definitly the last time. "Child, you're might confused. Are ye sure yer not just from over the hill?" Hitsugaya asked. "No, no, I'm not. I'm from Konoha. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And I was just looking for Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke stated. A sudden look filled Nami's eyes. "Sakura? How can you be looking for her? She ain't even born yet, boy!" Hitsugaya scolded him. There was a dark look in his eyes too. "What...? What do you mean? Of course Sakura Haruno is born! I traveled here with her!" Sasuke was getting annoyed. Really, really annoyed. "But how can Sakura be alive, child, when my sister is still pregnant with her?" Nami spoke softly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

Sakura sighed from her place on the futon. TenTen made loud cries from the closet of wanting to get out. "Temari and Hinata said no, you've gotta stay in there TenTen." Sakura spoke in a bored monotone. Sasuke still hadn't returned and it was almost night. Naruto and Shikamaru had gone to look for him, but came back empty-handed. They re-assured Sakura that he would probably be back tommorrow, or late tonight at their guess. TenTen let out another loud groan, then an excited squeal. "Is this...a Neji doll???" TenTen said. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

There was only one possible explannation for this. Sasuke was going insane. Okay, maybe there was more than that, but still, it was the most likely. He had seen Miss Haruno, and the large lump of her stomach proving she was pregnant was almost eight months pregnant with Sakura. But she could pop anytime. That also meant he had gone back in time. What was he supposed to do? Why was he here? How did he get back home? How did he get back to _his _Sakura? Whoa, wait...Did he just call her his Sakura? Sakura wasn't his, far from his. He shouldn't think such stupid things, he was begining to become like Naruto. A sudden knock alarmed Sasuke. He looked up as the door to the room Nami had provided him opened and in came Hitsugaya, the dark glare in his eyes from before. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, an twisted smile appearing on his face. "I don't know who you are boy, or where you came from, or how you know about the Haruno's baby, but it won't matter. That baby won't make it, so help me. Because of that ungrateful wench, she'll never be happy. And if Nami can't be happy because of her, neither will she!" Hitsugaya hissed. Sasuke didn't understand what he was talking about, but slowly a realization came ot him. Sakura had once spoken of her mother's sister, the woman who had been a well-known ninja in her younger days before she was married. He had overheard Sakura telling Ino about a mission that had caused her mother to hit her Aunt in the stomach. That meant...

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she heard a tapping at her window. She sat up to see the pale moonlight sparkling through her window. She had fallen asleep! Getting up, she noticed the closet door had finally been opened and an de-flated Neji doll laid on the floor. Sakura frowned and kicked it away as she heard the tapping again. Sakura turned her head to the window that was loosely being knocked by the window. She narrowed her eyes. Had that been opened? Sakura walked over to the window and gently opened it, looking outside. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could with blood pouring from his side. He had to get to Sakura's mother and warn her before Hitsugaya got there. Nami had left for the Haruno household earlier at the announcement of the baby. Hitsugaya was planning to kill the baby because of what had happened so many years ago, of what had happened that had ruined his life. Hitsugaya had never loved Nami, merely used her to get a child so that he would be re-accepted into the Noble family he had come from. But when the incident happened, and Sakura's mother had hit Nami in the stomach, it had hurt her ovaries. Now, Nami couldn't produce a child. Filled with anger, Hitsugaya had taken it out on his wife and forbid herot ever work as a ninja again and now he plotted his revenge. Killing Sakura Haruno. Sasuke could see the dim light of the Haruno's house in the far away distance. He was almost there. Damn, his side hurt. If only he had gotten away from the man without getting cut, he might have gotten there quicker. Sasuke finally made it to the front of the house sliding into the door. He found Nami in the room, gently bouncing a baby Sakura in her lap and feeding her. She looked up as Sasuke slid in. "Why, Sasuke what are you doing...? Oh, my! You're hurt! What happened?" Nami said, standing up. She laid the baby in a cradle and walked over to him, concern in her green eyes. "Nami, listen to me. You need to get Miss Haruno and her family out of here. Including you! You have to leave, Hitsugaya is plotting..." "To come and see the baby! And of course bring a surprise gift for darling mother Haruno." Hitsugaya appeared in the doorway, a twisted smile on his face. Nami's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Hitsugaya! I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses about little Sakura! Come would you like to see my sister now...?" Nami spoke excitedly. Hitsugaya smiled and nodded, following Nami into a room. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "No! Nami, don't let him!" Sasuke tried to stop her, but they were already in Sakura's mother's room and Hitsugaya was leaning on the bed. "I'm sure your baby will be quite the addition to our family!!! And don't worry, even if you had to leave her..." An evil glint came into his eyes. "We would always take care of her, we will take care of her." Hitsugaya said, reaching into his pocket. A shuriken span across the room, nailing Hitsugaya's hand to the wall as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Hitsugaya gasped in pain. Nami's eyes widened. "Sasuke!!! Why did you do that!?!? Oh, come here Hitsugaya, I'll take care of it the kitchen. Just get your rest sister, eveything is fine. Come with me, Sasuke!!!" Nami demanded. She took them both to the kitchen fixing Hitsugaya's hand then turning around to question Sasuke. As she did, Sasuke watched Hitsugaya suddenly pull out a small silver Katana and stride for the cradle. Sasuke called out and Nami turned around, she immediatly ran to the cradle trying to save the baby from her husband's sudden reaction, but in attempt the katana was plunged through her chest. Sasuke activated his sharingan and pulled Hitsugaya back, begining combat with him. Sakura's mother appeared in the doorway about the same time as Sakura's father arrived home. Horror was on both their faces. Sakura's father quickly attend to his wife, struggling to get her back into the room. By the time he came back, Sasuke had finished the battle and Hitsugaya laid pinned to the floor. "What have you done?!?!" Sakura's father called out. Sobs could be heard from the other room. Nami's uneven breath was loud. Sakura's cries sounded out. And Hitsugaya's own crackling laughter dimmed the place. "Leave him to me, young man. You take care of Nami, and Sakura please." Sakura's father spoke calmly, taking Hitsugaya from Sasuke and ravagingly throwing him outside. The door slammed behind him and Sasuke rushed over to Nami. Blood poured from the hole in her chest and Sasuke cringed. He didn't know how to handle this stuff; only Sakura did. He didn't know what to do, but watch as Nami's green eyes carelessly fluttered to a close. He felt his heart snap. Sasuke had never felt this emotion since his own clan had been wiped out. But now it was stronger than ever. Hitsugaya escaped Sakura's father. Nami passed away that night. But Sakura was safe. Sasuke felt pain for the first real time in forever, but not because of his wound. That had been taken care of. The pang of the hole in his heart had suddenly appeared and he wasn't sure why, but it hurt terribly. "That was a brave thing you did tonight, young man." Sakura's father said. "I'm certainly thankful that you saved my daughter, I just wish Nami could be here to thank you to." Sakura's father sighed and started to speak again but a rasping wave of pain ran through Sasuke's head. He let out a yell and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sakura couldn't scream as the old man drug her through the streets of Sumer, his hand covering her mouth. She tried to kick, to scream, to bite, to get free, but she couldn't. The old man drug her along the path she recgonized as the one to the memorial. They came to the clearing where the polished rock sat and the old man began to tye Sakura to the rock. Once the ropes were tight and she couldn't get free, he spoke. "Sixteen long years. Sixteen long years I have waited for this!" His voice was raspy and hoarse. "Tonight, Sakura Haruno! You will die! As you should have sixteen years ago, instead of Nami! But sometimes, sacrifices must be made!" He yelled out, producing a knife from the folds of his clothing. "Tonight, on Nami's grave, you will die!!!"

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the same place he recgonized as where he had been hit. Sasuke stood up and touched his head. No lump, no pain. He touched his side. No wound. Had it been a dream? He could here yelling not to far off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, moving to go and check it out. As he came to a clearing, he hid behind a tree and saw it...Hitsugaya with a knife and Sakura tied to an obisdian black rock. His mind raced. His teammate, his friend, was in trouble. And such strange things tha thad been going on still racked in his brain. But he had to act fast, Hitsugaya was already approaching Sakura. Sasuke immediatly produced from behind the tree, making a coughing sound. Hitsugaya whipped around, his eyes widening in shock. "You!" He spat. Sasuke smirked as both of them engaged in combat. The battle wasn't exactly easy, but a breeze compared to others. Sasuke ended up taking Hitsugaya down with a swift burst of fire. As soon as the battle was over, he went ot the rock. Sakura's greene yes were welling up with tears as he untied her. Sakura slid of the rock, gently falling into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms arond her securely. Sakura buried her face into his chest as she began to cry. "Shhh...Sakura. It's okay now, I'm here. You're safe. He can't hurt you." Sasuke said softly. Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes wet. "Sasuke! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you this morning...I shouldn't have hit you! I promise I'll never to do it again..." His fingers gently touched her lips, quieting her. "Don't, Sakura. It's not your fault. I should have listened, I shouldn't have been so coldhearted. I promise I'll never do it again." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him confused but shouts from the path made them turn away from the tender moment. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" The voice of their traveling companions came. TenTen, Temara, and Hinata were relieved to find Sakura okay. They had noticed she was gone and her window was open. Neji had also noticed drag marks on the ground. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru helped Sasuke round up Hitsugaya and take him back to Sumer where he was taken into custady. Sakura explained what had happened, and who he was to everyone. Sasuke remained silent and listened intently. So the grave had been Nami's. The reason Sakura had been so upset over it was because she knew Nami had given her life for her. Sasuke understood. The next day they got the scrolls and started to get ready to leave. Neji wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible. Before they left, everoyne noticed Sakura was missing. Sasuke told him he would find her. Everyone was confused but let him go anyway. Sasuke went to the cherry tree grove where Nami's grave was. He found Sakura there in front of the grave. Her hair blew gently in the wind as Sasuke came up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, Sakura letting out a startled hiccup. He felt something wet fall on his arm. She was crying again. "Sakura...You've got to let it go. I know...I know you feel regret that she gave her life for you, and that you were the reason fo so much trouble, but you;ve got to understand she was glad ot give her life for you. She loved you. Someone who loves you is never afraid to lay down their life for you or to protect you. I wasn't afraid to protect you last night, I know how Nami felt when she was doing the same." Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper. It was strange, the words coming out of his mouth. It was almost like a different Sasuke. Sakura turned to face him. "Why did you? What are you saying? Sasuke..." She was silented by his lips pressing against hers. His mouth was warm, and hard but his lips were soft against hers. One of his hands rested on the small of her back the the other traveled up her back to the back of her head. Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck. After what seemed like forever, they parted, breathing heavy and panting. "Come on, the others are probably worrying about us." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and began to walk down the path back towards the city. Sasuke came beside her, taking her hand as they walked back. The others were once again relieved to see them, but confused by the two holding hands. As they boarded the van, Sakura noticed the officers of Sumer escorting Hitsugaya to a different prison. Sakura immediatly ducked into the van, her face pale and her small body shaking slightly. Sasuke took her into his arms once they sat down and gently kissed her again. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be here." Sasuke whispered into her ear. As the others piled into the car they noticed Sasuke and Sakura's sudden romance, and the light kisses that were gently placed on either of their lips.

"EW!!! SAKURA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU KISSING THE TEME!?!?!?!"

* * *

I updated!!!! Yay! Like three more chapters and this story is over!!! Sorry, and there will NOT be a sequel. I get such writer's block when I have to write for this story. Leave me lots of reveiws if you want the next chapter!!!!

-Iris


	8. Ninjas in Mausolus

**Chapter Eight, Ninjas in Mausolus**

The van rolled down the rocky road, each of the nin frowning every time they hit another ump.

"Ugh!" Temari groaned, "My butt hurts!!!"

"Well if it does hurt, it's probably not from this. But I can think of other reasons it would hurt..." Shikamaru smirked as though he was recollecting something very good.

...Awkward...

Hinata quickly changed the subject.

"S-sakura-chan? Aren't w-we suppossed t-to attend a b-ball here?" Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! The city is having a ball for us because after we get this scroll, our mission is done!!!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Ohhh!!! We'll have to go shopping for new dresses!!!" TenTen squealed.

"You're excited to go shopping? For dresses? TenTen, are you okay?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah...I'm a girl. The girlyness has to come out somtimes." TenTen replied shrugging.

Neji smirked.

"You scream like a girl. Often, when we're alone..." Neji said.

TenTen blushed.

...Awkward!!!...

sweatdrops on Sakura's face

"Um can we get off this subject? It's not something everybody talks about..." Sakura said.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't remember us talking about it. We just into it..."

...AWKWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

"ARE WE THERE YET!!!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Within an hour, the city of Mausolus. The van stopped in frnt of a large wodden compound with white curtains and gray symbols. This time a woman came out to meet them. She had tan skin, burgundy hued hair, and melted amber eyes. She wore a black japanese dress with red flower prints that reached her ankle and left her arms bare. Black silk slippers adorned her tiny feet.

"Welcome, Konoha nin." She said in a smooth voice.

They all nodded to her. She cleared her throat.

"Tonight, We will hold a ball in honor of the completion of your mission. There, we will award you the last scroll. Until then, I will show your rooms and you will be free to roam the city." She spoke again.

Then she turned and began to walk inside the giant compound. They all filed in behind her. She led them up a long staircase and immediatly took a left, stopping in front of an ivory carved door.

"This will be the girl's room." She said, opening the door to reveal the room.

The walls were silver and their were four beds pushed up against the wall beside the door. On the wall oppissite that, there were two other doors leading to a bathroom and a closet. Off in the corner, there was a small living area and left to that were two bureaus. On the last wall was a large vanity and in the corner a windowseat. The room was lavishingly beautiful, but the girls seemed take no notice to it.

"So...We can...er...go scope out the town now, right?" Sakura asked.

The woman blinked.

"Why, yes. Of course!" She replied.

"Bye, boys!"

"We'll be back in time for the ball!"

"Going s-shopping, I s-suppose!"

"See ya!!!"

* * *

The girls ran off immediatly after they were told that they could go. Giggling and talking was ensued. The first place they stopped was a boutique known as "Expressions!". The girls walked in and started for the gown section. Their arms stareted to hurt after a while from the weight of the gowns thay had piled up on their arms.

"Come, on. Let's go try some of these on." Temari said, gesturing towards the dressing rooms.

After finding stalls and changing, Sakura spoke. "Okay, on the count of three, we'll all come out. one...two...three!" Sakura yelled.

The doors flung opens and everyone came out, observing each other.

"Oh!!! I like yours, Hinata!!!" TenTen complimented the girl on her dress.

Hinata blushed and gave a stuttered thanks.

The dress was sleeveless, and left her shoulders and neck bare. It was long and fell to the floor. The dress was poofy, like a traditional prom dress, but the skirt was purposely wrinkled in places. The dress was midnight blue, which looked good in comparison with Hinata's compelxion and her eyes. The dress had gold embelishments that stood out nicely on the gown. That dress was the one Hinata chose.

Sakura picked an emerald colored dress. It was a halter and gently flared out at the bottom. The bodice had sparkling rhinestones on it that brought out Sakura's eyes. Temari chose a strappy, deep violet drass that criss-crossed straps over her back. The neck was sqaure, but dipped low. And the skirt, traditionally poofy.

TenTen picked out a red silk dress that had one stap that went up and over her left shoulder. There was a slit that went up to TenTen's right thigh. At the top of the slit and where the strap connected to the dress was a silver pendant in shape of a blooming flower. On the pendant were three silk ribbons that flowed out along the slit.

After purchasing their gowns, the group moved to another shop called "Tiff's". There, Hinata found a gold necklace with small gold studs that matched the embossing on the dark blue shoes she had found. Sakura also found her a gold clutch bag that Hinata was thrilled with. Sakura got a silver charm bracelet, and long silver earings to match. She also paired them with silver high heels and a silver rhinestone clutch.

Temari decided to get a pair of black long earings to match a pair of black stilletos and a black clutch bag. TenTen chose a pair of silver open-toed shoes, a pair of silver and diamond chandelier earrings, and a silver, diamond encrusted bracelet. Temari found a silver clutch with small rhinestone on the snap for her. After they paid for their items, Hinata spoke up.

"S-Sakura? What t-time is i-it? Doesn't t-the ball s-start at s-seven?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at the clock.

"It's five...If we head back now, we'll have tim to stop and get smoothies and ten still be able to get ready for the ball!!!" Sakura said, smiling.

With their bags, the four stumbled into the streats. They talked and giggled (again), all the way to the smoothie shop. Sakura got strawberry, Hinata got peach, TenTen got grape, and Temari got pineapple.

"So you and Sasuke? That's a redundant couple, eh, Sakura-chan?" Temari teased.

Sakura blushed.

"It's like he had a sudden change of heart. Like, all the sudden he wanted to be close ot me and protect me. He's really romantic about it!" Sakura sighed.

"Aw! That sounds so sweet! I wish Neji was like that!" TenTen grinned.

Temari snorted.

"Neji is very romantic with you, TenTen. But you just have to watch closely. He's always watching you, protecting you. He's very gentle with you, and always makes you happy and safe!" Temari retorted.

"What about you and Shikamaru? Is he not romantic?" TenTen demanded.

"Very. He acts so serious when he's trying to be romantic. It's so cute, and so funny." Temari answered smugly.

Hinata shrunk back quietly from the conversation. Sakura noticed Hinata's sudden withdrawel.

"Hinata, why don't you join in? We all know you're crushing on Naruto? Why do you jump in and talk about him?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata's face blushed a new shade of red, making Temari sigh.

"Sheesh, Hinata! You have enough courage to let him see you naked when you were water-style training, but you can't ask him out? Come on! What's up with that?" Temari asked.

Hinata's blush became more prominent at the blonde nin's words.

"Temari-chan! T-that was a-an accident! A-and he d-didn't even k-know it w-was me!" Hinata squeaked.

TenTen grinned.

"You know what I say? Hinata, we're going to hook you and Narut up tonight at the ball!" TenTen yelled.

* * *

After returning back to where they were staying, the girls began to get ready for the ball.

"Hmmm...We coule use a jutsu to make her look like Sakura." TenTen suggested.

"But then he wouldn't know it was her!" Temari contradicted.

"I say we jsut put them together as much as possible, make thems ee how much they have in common, and make Naruto see how much he needs Hinata-chan!" Sakura said.

"But Hinata, you cannot stutter. It'll be a real surprise and sudden turn-on to him. And look him in the eye!" TenTen added.

As soon as the conversation ceased, the girls started to get ready. Hinata let Sakura do her make-up and put her hair in a curly updo. All the rest did their own. TenTen's hair was let down and curled, with a bit of it pulled back and the rest of it pouring down on her shoulders.

Temari's hair was pulled into a neat bun with a side part. Sakura pulled her own hair into a curly bun and curled her bangs to the side. As soon as they were ready, they went outside to meet the boys.

They all paired off, including Naruto and Hinata. Then they all made their way down to the evening ball.

* * *

I really liked this chapter! I love parts where the girls go shopping and pick out dresses! Maybe it's just because I like shopping so much...hmmm...Well, I'll try to get the next chapter to you guys in a week or so, but I'm not going to make any promises. LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

-Iris Serinium


	9. Hinata's garden and Naruto's admiration

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine, Hinata's garden and Naruto's admiration 

It was perhaps an hour into the ball, and yet the girl's plan was failing.

"You didn't stutter?" TenTen asked.

"No!" Hinata said, still amazed by her ability to overcome the stuttering.

"You flirted?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Hinata replied, blushing slightly at the ridiculous task.

"Then why aren't you kissing?" Temari asked.

"I don't know!" Hinata nearly cried.

"Hmmmm... I'm gonna go ask Sasuke about this." Sakura said.

"I'll ask Neji!" TenTen said.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Temari was already calling for her boyfriend.

Hinata sighed and moved away from the noisy girls. She walked out into the garden for some fresh air. She had always liked gardens. The Hyuuga one was always full of brisk, green plants and cream coloured blooms. Even the cherry tree plants were cream. And the entire place was scented of mint. But this garden, it was even more beautiful. It had a curvy path, made of bold, colorful tiles. A small brick was held up beautiful, rainbow plants with dark green stems. Little crooked trees sat among them, showering the ground with the shadows of their brown leaves. Tiny waterfalls and ponds reflected the light of laterns that had been hung all over the garden. As Hinata continued down the path, she came to a littlw grove like area. Cherry trees had been lined in a row, there blossoms an array of hot pink, light pink, cream, and fuscha. Not to mention small green leaves. The garden had the smell of peaches. Hinata stopped to sit on a dark wooded bench and inhaled deepy.

* * *

The boys listened quietly as their girlfriends spoke about Hinata's situaton.

"Well, I always wanted Hinata-sama to be happy, bu I don't think I can do anything about it..." Neji tried to get out of it.

"But Neji!!! You can!!!" TenTen pouted.

"Sakura, I think Neji is right, there's really nothing we can do." Sasuke agreed.

"Sasuke, don't suck up here!!!" Sakura whined.

Shikamaru took one glance at his girlfriend.

"Where did Hinata go? I'll have Naruto there in about a second." He said.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"She's in the garden!!!"

"For some fresh air!!!"

"Hurry up, Shika!!!"

Shikamaru nodded. He didn't want to face the wrath of Temari. He walked over to where Naruto was.

"Hey, Shikamaru!!! What were al you guys talkin' about over there?" Naruto asked bostoroiusly.

"Nothing, nothing... Hey, Naruto. You know, I think Hinata really likes you, and I think tonight she is really unhappy." Shikamaru said.

Naruto snorted,

"Hinata? Like me? You're weird, Shikamaru. Everyone knows she likes Kiba! And why would Hinata be unhappy, I mean, I noticed she was a ltitle different tonight and she didn't stutter, but I don't think she's unhappy!"

"Kiba likes Hinata, you dipweed! And that's why Hinata wasn't stuttering, she was trying to impress you! She loves you, Naruto. End of story." Shikamaru said in a bored monotone.

"Wow...Hinata...I never thought..." Naruto spoke, color coming into his cheeks.

"So watcha ya' gonna do it about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well...I guess, go talk to her." Naruto said.

"Wiat, how do you feel about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I really don't know. Guess I'll have to go find out!!!" Naruto yelled, running off to the gardens with a grin.

Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Hinata sat silently in the garden, thinking about tonight's events.

"I...I guess he just isn't interested. Or maybe we were just not meant for each other like Sakura and Sasuke, or Temari and Shikamaru, or Neji and TenTen." Hinata said in a weak voice.

She sighed softly, getting up and starting back inside. Maybe the others wouldn't notice if she slipped back into the room and skipped the ball. All of the sudden, she noticed a hustle coming from the path. She took a step back, wondering what it could be. A small blonde dot could be seen. She recognized that blonde dot. The blonde dot was the blonde head of Naruto Uzamaki running towards her.

He got closer and closer and suddenly was right in front of Hinata. She gasped as he knocked her back, but she could feel his arms catch her nd his lips graze over hers. She laid, wide-eyed as Naruto kissed her. First, all she could think was about his eyes, closed as their lips met. And then their lips meeting. And then, she finally kissed back. About a second later, Naruto pulled away, helping her stand up straight.

"So...er...whadya feel?" NAruta asked akwardly.

"Um..." Hinata's face turned bright red. "It was...um..."

"Great?" Naruto answered for her.

A look of relief crossed her face.

"What did you feel?" Hinata asked.

"Well, a lot." NAruto finally said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, not understanding.

"Well...you remember when I told you I was proud about the time when you fought Neji? And when I vowed to win against him? And when I kissed you, alongsided a lot of admiration...I kinda... felt a...spark? Would you call it that?" He spoke akwardly.

Hinata smiled and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their mouths together. She felt her toes curl as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss back. She pulled away, giggling at his grinning face.

"I'd definitly call it a spark."

* * *

They all sat down a long table in front of the village representative. Hinata and Naruto secretly held hands under the table.

"Thak you, Nin, for coming to Mausolus. We celebrate tonight as the end of your mission. But before you can rturn home and call your journey complete, we must give you the final scroll." The man said. "And here it is. Konoha Ninja, I am proud to present you with the final scroll." The represenative said as he handed Sasuke the final scroll.

"Thank you, so much!" Sakura said.

"And thank you for this lovely celebration!" TenTen spoke.

"And for letting us stay here." Neji added.

"We felt very welcome." Temari told him.

"Everything was great." Shikamaru added after being elbowed in the stomach.

"Everything really was great, and we were glad to be here too." Naruto said, his eyes sparkling as he spoke and looked at Hinata.

She blushed.

* * *

The next morning they left to return back to the village. And guess what...

the road was really bumpy.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!"

* * *

Last chapter next, hope you all have enjoyed this. THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-Iris


	10. Ninjas at Home

I have absolutely hated trying to write this story. Now don't get me wrong, I love writing the story and the story but trying to get chapters submitted and all that was just... a real drag, in the words of Shikamaru. Last chapter. Gimme lots of reviews!!!!

* * *

** Chapter 10, Ninjas at home**

It had been a week since their mission. And everyone was very surprised to find their ninjas...well, to find their ninjas in love. A day hadn't gone by when TenTen wasn't over at the Hyuuga Compound for dinner. Shikamaru and Temari spent multiple hours lazily gazing at the clouds togethor. Sasuke and Sakura often fought but were always seen making up ( or making out) in the Cherry Tree Grove. Naruto and Hinata had lunch at the ramen stand on wensdays and everyday they spent time sparring and reading jutsu scrolls. No one could deny, this mission had certainly brought them all togethor.

Tsunade grinned at the scrolls before her. Each of them had priceless jutsus inside, but also a note detailing the pairing of her ninjas. She chuckled to herself. Just as she had planned it. To bad she had sent Ino and Kiba to be paired up, but she figured that Ino would have caused trouble with Sakura's pairing, or Shikamaru's, and Kiba with Hinata's. But then again...maybe it was time for another mission!!!

THE END!!!

By Iris Serinium

Naruto Fanfiction

Dedicated to Nejiten, SasuSaku, Naruhina, and ShikaTem lovers of all kinds!!!

LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!

NO SEQUEL!!!!


End file.
